


Il caso del frigorifero che ha fatto indigestione

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock è più che deciso a scoprire perché la signora Hudson stia riempiendo il loro frigo di cibo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il caso del frigorifero che ha fatto indigestione

 

Incominciò con la testa della signora Hudson che sbucava dal frigo. Lì per lì Sherlock non ci fece caso anche se era molto presto (un orario del mattino che molti avrebbero definito notte) visto che in genere era la donna a occuparsi di controllare che loro avessero cibo a sufficienza.

La cosa andò avanti per diversi giorni, e Sherlock iniziò a notare come la padrona di casa accompagnasse alle sue visite al frigo della 221B un costante andirivieni dal suo interno. La cosa curiosa era che la signora veniva sempre con le braccia cariche di buste della spesa e se ne tornava a casa sua a mani vuote, canticchiando tra sé tutta soddisfatta.

Sherlock, ancora, aveva ignorato il fatto; d'altronde la Hudson, sebbene fosse una cara signora, era piuttosto svitata, quindi lui non aveva avuto motivo di considerare quel comportamento bizzarro più del dovuto.

Fu quando John lo prese per il collo della camicia e lo trascinò davanti al frigorifero, mostrandogliene il contenuto tra brontolii che Sherlock non ascoltò, che il consulente investigativo si rese conto della gravità del fatto: il loro frigo era strapieno. Non strapieno in senso classico, con cibi e bevande ordinatamente disposti ad occupare ogni piano. Strapieno nel senso di roba ammatassata su roba, buste di prosciutto che sbucavano così, a caso, strane confezioni contenenti cose oscure che penzolavano dall'ultimo ripiano, verdure solitarie a spasso tra una lattina e un tubetto di maionese.

Fu allora che Sherlock ne fece uno dei suoi casi; e, trattandolo come tale, con la massima cura e l'amorevole pignoleria per i dettagli, ben presto si rese conto che prima di ogni gitarella all'emporio che terminava in scaricamenti di viveri nel loro frigo, accadeva sempre la stessa cosa: la signora Hudson guardava la televisione.

«Cosa diamine sta facendo?» le chiese con educazione una sera, dopo essersi introdotto illegalmente nel suo appartamento.

«Ssssh» lo zittì lei, sventolando una mano. Con un vago gesto, e senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo, gli indicò il servizio da tè sul tavolinetto.

Sherlock si accomodò e prese un biscotto.

In TV stavano trasmettendo un documentario apparentemente innocuo sui grandi mammiferi.

«E questo cosa avrebbe a che vedere con 'il caso del frigorifero che ha fatto indigestione'?» Non uno dei suoi migliori titoli, ma rendeva abbastanza bene l'idea.

«Oh, beh, mio caro» spiegò la signora Hudson, gli occhi grandi, «pare che, prima di andare in letargo, le coppie di mammiferi mettano da parte molto cibo per l'inverno. A meno credo. E visto che tu e il caro John siete mammiferi e siete una coppia, e visto che l'inverno si sta avvicinando, ho pensato che, pigri come siete, non avreste avuto voglia di andar a fare la spesa per conto vostro quando sarebbe venuto il cattivo tempo. Quindi, per evitare che mandaste me, magari sotto la pioggia...»

Più in là, una porta sbatté melodrammaticamente e John imprecò.

Sherlock sorseggiò il suo tè e si unì le mani sotto il mento. «Non è una cattiva idea, in fondo, sa.»

 

 

 


End file.
